


Troy and Abed in the morning

by crash_cars



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 05:26:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16968501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crash_cars/pseuds/crash_cars
Summary: Just Troy and Abed making out in the morning





	Troy and Abed in the morning

“Hey Troy.” 

Abed was hanging upside down from the top bunk. He looked at Troy, who had just woken up.

“Yeah Abed?”

“Do you want to cuddle... with me?”

“Of course.”

Abed climbed down to the bottom bunk. Troy lifted up his comforter and Abed crawled into his bed.

They laid like that for a few minutes until Troy got too warm.

“Hey I’m gonna take off my shirt, ok?” 

“Ok. Wanna make out?” asked Abed

“I was hoping you’d ask that.”

Troy carefully helped Abed onto his lap as they started kissing. Abed’s hands touched Troy’s bare chest, causing him to moan a bit. Troy wrapped his arms around Abed’s waist, pulling him closer.

Troy began to slowly grind up against Abed’s leg when they heard Annie’s bedroom door open. They both fell completely silent. Then Annie’s footsteps drew closer.

“Quick, get under the covers.” whispered Troy

Abed hid under the comforter that was just barely thick enough to conceal that he was there. 

“Troy, have you seen Abed?” said Annie as she drew back the blanket to enter their fort.

“He’s not in the Dreamatorium and I need to talk to him about our assignment” she added

Troy obviously knew where Abed was, but they weren’t quite ready to tell anyone about their relationship. Also, secretly having Abed right there was turning Troy on even more.

“Maybe he got up early to get to Greendale. You know how he likes to be on time.” responded Troy

“Alright thanks, I’m gonna head over there then.”

“Well, I don’t know if he’s actually there... I could be wrong.” Troy said nervously.

But Annie was already half way out the door.

“I can’t believe you just lied... that was hot.” said Abed

“Oh man, I know right?? But you should probably get to school soon.”

“I’d rather stay here with you.”

As soon as he said that, Troy kicked off his pajamas pants, leaving only his boxers. Abed resumed making out with him and placed one hand on Troy’s bare inner thigh and the other at the hem of his boxers.

Troy moaned some more. Then he reached under Abed’s shirt and felt his breath hitch as his hands roamed.

“Is this alright?”

“Mmm hmm” Abed nodded

“Could you do Evil Abed for a little while?”

Abed smiled and suddenly something changed.

He threw his own shirt off, he palmed Troy’s crotch through his boxers and he sucked a Troy’s neck.

“Don’t stop...” panted Troy

He arched up towards Abed. Then Abed stopped palming him but started grinding down on him instead. 

“Oh my” 

Troy moaned more and more until Abed kissed his mouth again and Troy’s muscles went completely loose. 

Then Abed rested his head on Troy’s chest and they fell back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic!


End file.
